This invention relates to equipment for painting with rollers. In particular, it is an apparatus for keeping brushes and other auxiliary equipment at hand and ready for use.
Painting walls, ceilings, and other such surfaces with a paint roller is mot readily accomplished by use of the combination of a long-handled roller, a five-gallon paint bucket, and means for wiping or otherwise removing excess paint from a roller after it has been dipped in the paint. Roller wipers are available commercially for use with five-gallon paint buckets. They are typically made to hang in the paint bucket and to present a wiping surface that is above the level of the paint in the bucket. The wiping surface may be of metal or plastic, and it may be open in structure or solid. If it is solid, the surface is normally given ridges or other projections to increase friction on a roller that is being wiped. Particularly good results have been achieved by making the wiping surface of an expanded metal or plastic, which both provides friction for wiping a roller and also permits excess paint to drain through the expanded openings.
While the roller is effective in applying paint efficiently to flat surfaces, almost any paint job also requires the use of brushes, hand rollers, paint mitts, and the like. Brushes in particular are useful for trimming around corners and for feathering at the beginning or end of a painted section. A painter is most efficient when his tools are at hand and ready for use when he needs them. It is common to keep brushes used for trimming, feathering, and the like, in separate small paint buckets. It is also common to keep hand rollers in separate paint trays. This provides the disadvantages of more equipment to move when one portion of the job is completed, and also an increased opportunity for spilling paint if the small bucket or paint tray is knocked over.